A. Field of Invention
One or more embodiments may relate to devices and/or methods for protecting roadside mailboxes from impacts.
B. Description of the Related Art
Roadside mailboxes are commonplace in the United States, and protecting such mailboxes from damage has long been a problem. Traditional roadside mailboxes offer no protection at all from snow and/or debris thrown by snow plows, for instance. While certain remedies have been attempted, they typically require one to purchase a specially designed mailbox, or to fortify a traditional mailbox with brick or other improvements which may be costly and otherwise undesirable.
One or more embodiments of the present invention may offer improvements or advantages over the prior art.